Cadi Hozuki
'''IMVU NAME''' '''xYouMakeMeSickx3x ''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: Cut on her right cheek which makes an X.''' '''Tattoos: Two wings below her neck, Chinese letters behind her back spelling out her name, tattoos on both of her arms which represent her life. ''' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''''Cadi's personality goes with the mood around her. If people are happy, then she is as well. She can be silly, selfish, and funny most of the time. She will most likely be drinking water throughout the whole day. She rarely gets mad; as long as the people she loves are safe she is chill. Cadi doesn't mind meeting new people; she will get along with anyone as long as they show respect. She will always try to get into any conversation and try to fit in. Due to her past Cadi tries to get her mind off of it and try to be happy. At times Cadi is usually quiet, she will usually be sweet and caring. Whenever she's in a bad mood she will simply stay quiet and try not to lose her temper. She doesn't like being ignored nor likes ignoring anyone. Cadi behaves well around people even strangers but keeps it to a limit knowing her trust issues. ''''' '''Nindo''' "Don't start something you can't finish." "I can read you like a book." = = '''Summoning''' = (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) = '''Background Information''' '''Cadi Hozuki was born in a small village which was unknown to others out of the village. Far from seas, far from the outside world on a small island she was the only one prepared to understand anything that came up. Growing up Cadi had always had white long hair, her mom had white hair just like her. Cadi had a brother and sister, she got along with them well and they would always go to their own secret place to train, one day they were playing outside with swords and Cadi's little brother cut her accidentally on her right cheek causing her extreme pain; the cut looked like an X. She would always see Jounins come in and out of the village, her parents always told her she would be a just as powerful as them one day. From there she made it her goal to become powerful or atleast brave enough considering that she was just nine years old. The satisfaction of Cadi knowing she would one day become just as powerful as the Jounins she couldn't bare it but to go out of the village and fight an intruder. It was about ten at night, making herself a promise to fight and prove she can be strong Cadi walked out of the village to go find a fight, she was very obnoxious and never listened unless told by the other Jounins or her parents. From there trying to find a fight she never did. She was 10 years old when her family and villagers were murdered by assassins; Cadi was sleeping when this happened. Both of her siblings were also murdered that night but she never knew who it was. She was the only survivor that day. From that horrible night Cadi made her own plans, she would become strong enough to find out who murdered her people. All she had left behind was a half burned picture of her and her family. Cadi stopped at a village named Kirigakure, it was her birthdate that day. She would always remember when she had no one but herself and the paths that guided her to better people. Growing up to 12 after being her 12th birthdate Cadi was old enough to join Kirigakure and fight as a Hozuki member. She remembered the day she had to show what she could do. Not knowing much but still remembering her family Cadi give it her all. That same day after joining Cadi changed her looks since she always wore long sleeve tops. Cadi started growing and getting mature as days passed, she wasn't very talkative to anyone around her besides her Sensei or some squad members. Cadi's innocence brought others to conclusions of her being a ordinary girl looking for revenge, She grew out of it and started making new goals as well as meeting new members still keeping it up to a limit. ''' '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Divine Ziel'''